User talk:Dj ultima
Agnus "...it is not surprising that this black knight is called Nelo Angelo, the “black angel”.". Furthermore, the Order obtained the Yamato, and Nelo Angelo is the last person to have had the Yamato. The play is the content of an entire cutscene, and is clearly intended to be humor. Discouraging OR is acceptable until it becomes willful naivete; I appreciate your intent, but that's taking it too far. In regards to their use as footsoldiers - they are sent to slay the demons to prove themselves to the townsfolk. Sanctus already has their trust, it is these specific demons that need it. Thank you for your contributions, though, and I hope you enjoy your stay at DMC Wiki!KrytenKoro 04:08, 1 August 2008 (UTC) : I guess we're going to have to agree to disagree on the necessity of the play scene, but I suppose that it's better to offer information in excess than to shortchange readers. I'll concede to the rest, though. ::You've got to remember, this isn't wikipedia - we even have walkthrough's here. Until it gets ridiculous, like "The character seems to have yellow teeth in one scene," etc., we include pretty much everything.KrytenKoro 15:46, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Userboxes We've created some userboxes; so far, it's mostly mode-completions, but that's what you've got up for now anyway, so good deal. Question - how did you complete easy on DMC2? Every FAQ I've seen is of the opinion it doesn't exist. What's the secret? If you want, you can replace your list with this. Another user put it in table configuration, so that should work as well. : Whoops, my bad. It's been ages since I played the second game. Completely forgot that it didn't even have an easy mode. I just remembered beating everything it did have. I'll change that... also, thank you for the userboxes. I had noticed them, but I'm still fairly new to this whole wiki thing and was hoping to avoid newbie mistakes by easing myself into it. Dj ultima 05:56, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Images You have no idea how hard I'd been looking for good images of the Devil Bringer and the related items. However, having the Gyro Blade and Chrono Slicer in there would indeed make it unwieldy. How about creating a separate article for something like "Objects in the Devil May Cry series" that would cover the Mandala switches, the statues, etc.?KrytenKoro 08:04, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :The Orbs and Key Items sections could definitely use the images. However, pretty much all of the DMC4 Key Items are Devil Bringer upgrades, so I'm not sure how much you could add in that respect anyway.KrytenKoro 08:09, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::Mostly, I was looking for the promotional images of the demons, characters, and items from the game. With screencaps, the closest to this would be the library images. ::Other than that, feel free to add screencaps of important scenes to the plot and character articles. So long as you don't get out of hand with it, it would be fine.KrytenKoro 22:23, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Admin? Would you like to be made an admin? I'm currently more invested in the Digimon Wiki, so while I plan on coming back here and putting some real work in, admin work really isn't going to be it. And from what I've seen, you're a smart, professional editor who would do well by this wiki.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 07:58, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::I wouldn't mind the position, but truthfully, I'm still a newbie to wikis. Even negating my inexperience, I'll be going overseas for study abroad on Tuesday and will be gone for three and a half months ('til December 13th). I'm not really sure how much time I'll have for my computer. Maybe when I come back I could be of some use, but I think I may just be dead weight if you added me now. : ( Thanks for the offer, though. Hopefully I can take you up on it later on. Dj ultima 08:19, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::From my experience on regular wiki's, all adminship is is just a set of new tools for cleaning. While it would be possible for others to find out that you're an admin, I've never seen anyone actually take that into account in a content debate or ask you to do things because of it. Essentially, the only difference between getting it now and doing nothing with it, or getting it later, is that you would see a few buttons above an article when you look it. If it's okay with you, I'd like to make you an admin soon so that I don't forget to later.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 06:32, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Links Pretty much the first or the most important mention of another article. On another note, the character articles are among the lowest quality on this wiki, so don't worry about how things are done on them.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 06:20, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Admin You probably noticed by now, but I've made you an admin. Congrats!Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 00:57, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Gauges Most of the wanted pages were meant to redirect to the Gauges page, but I never got around to it. It's also good the way you did it, so no troubles. The Style Gauge is the one at the top right in DMC3 that depicts the growth of the style you are using. Except for Stylish Rank and Vitality (possibly just Vitality), you're right, there's not going to be much information on that page. It's ultimate purpose is to be a disambig-style page, which pretty much has a quick summary and points to further information. It is, however, meant to be based firstly on the explanations in the manuals, and then from the technical details gleaned by reliable players such as Joch and them. Again, I'm really sorry I haven't been doing much on this wiki. I keep meaning to, but the Digimon and MegaMan Wiki's need so much work, and I have much more access to the needed materials for them. Too much of the DMC stuff is only in Japanese, and while I can translate it, I don't exactly have the funds to import it.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 16:59, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Image naming and deletion Just some info on the image policy: Superfluous images, such as Image:Seven Sins.jpg, should be deleted. Generally, we want the highest-quality white background images for items and characters, and possibly artwork. Images should also be properly named, with the character or object's full name, and with numbering if needed to differentiate. It's been a long while, so I can't remember my naming schema exactly (I really need to write up an MoS for this wiki), but my uploads are at this article. Images not fitting a reasonable naming schema should be deleted and reuploaded under a more useful name.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 22:59, 24 September 2008 (UTC)